


The Transfer

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: AU of Transcendance AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Twin Stars!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short explanation of how Mizar and Alcor Pines became half demon teenagers. A.K.A, it was mostly their Aunt Mabel's idea. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Transfer

June 18, 2040  
The Stanley Pines Memorial Library, Orbit Falls, Oregon

\---

Dipper raked a hand through his hair, gold and black eyes shining in the light. "But Mabel, it isn't safe for them to have that kind of switch like that. I don't even know if it'll work!"

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow as she set Hank Pines down to let him run off to follow his triplets, who were now running around outside and chasing their father, Henry. 

"If it's unsafe? No."

"So do it." Dipper started to reply, but a stern glare from Mabel shut him up. "They'll be safe, I swear. If things start to look bad, then you can retreat and panic——just clean the forks and knives this time, okay?—— Until then, it's their birthday, bro. They've wanted this for three years, just give them what they want." 

"Fine, but the second it starts to look bad..."

"You can retreat like you should, Dip," Mabel said, smiling quickly, before rushing into the twins' bedroom —Alcor doesn't sleep often, and when he does, he needs Mizar near him— to gather the twins. 

(thirty seconds later)

Dipped sighed, turning to face his children. "Mizar, Alcor, I'm not sure this is safe. But..." 

"What are you talking about, Dad?" 

"I'll do that... Uh, mixing you two together thing—oh-heh-kay, hugging's okay." 

"Thank you, Dad, thank you so, so much!" 

"Yeah, alright. But the second things go south, sweetheart. The second, I'm stopping. I don't know how this works, I don't know what's going to happen, all I know is that it's happening."

"Thank you, dad," Alcor said, joining the tight hug. 

\--:--

Alcor and Mizar both grasped each other's hands, glancing at each other for an instant. "Ready?" Dipper asked. 

"Ready," the twins said in unison, Alcor grinning afterwards to show off his bright fangs. 

Dipper closed his eyes, concentrating as he shoved his hands into his childrens' chests, gripping their entities in his hands. Mizar's eyes fluttered closed, her free hand coming to grip Dipper's arm. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm f̧̅̔͂̎̀i̋̑̕͠n̡̽͢ê̓ͧ̊̉̽͟҉́." 

"Alright. Alcor, are you--"

"I̍̒̏ͥ̑ͩ̾ͫ̕͜'̶̎̒̀̒ͦ́͠m̶̸̧ͥ̾̓̽̀͊͆ fine, Dad."

Dipper glanced between his twins, watching the black, blue, and yellow rectangles —large and small, thick and thin— flying between his sixteen year old children. Mizar's hair burned, a bright blue riding up her shoulder length hair, to the bottom of her ears and fading to brown slowly after reaching her ears. 

The twins' eyes burst open, each one with one human eye, and one eye like his own. 

They're his children, he shouldn't be hurting them. 

'Today is their birthday, and they are in pain. You can't keep doing this to them! This isn't right! They're too young to be in as much pain as you were, Dipper.'

'Stop it!'

'Stop it now!'

Dipper pulled his hands from his children, causing Mizar to stumble forward, and Alcor to stumble back. "I refuse to continue. If this is not what you two wish for, ask when you're older." Dipper disappeared in a flash of blue and yellow, bright golden tears already slipping down his cheeks. Mizar glanced to where her father was moments before, before pushing her face into the pale white plush pillow. 

Her voice was muffled as she said, "Gosh darn it, Dad was crying." 

"And-So, now what do we do? How do we know we're what we want?" 

"Who knows? Maybe Uncle Henry?" 

The twins both sucked in a deep breath, before calling out, "Ṻ́͌̉ͦ̒̚͘͘n̷͐͒͂̉ͬ̄ͣ͐͝͠c̍̄̓ͫ̊҉̸l̀̒̑ͫ͋̈́͝e̒͆̐ͭ̉̽̍͘͟ ̊̑̓H̢ͬ̔ë́ͭͩͩ̃̒n̓̊ͫ͠ȓ̡ͭ̾yͫ͛̌͊̚҉,̷͛ͯ̌̾̋̈́̈ ͧ̀̂̂̇̈ͭw̾̂ͨ͆̽́͛҉̨͞eͣ̑̆ͣͦ͠ ́̋͑͗̽̍̚̕͡n̨͒ͪ̄́e̶͒̄͑͆̓͛̐́eͫ̚d̋̄̊̽ ͣͧ͘y̑ͬ̇ͨͨ͒̕o̢̡̎ͫ̀͗̉̾ͬ́͢u̢ͫ̄̂̋̋͠͠!"


End file.
